


Call My Name if You're Afraid

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insecure Louis, M/M, Past Abuse, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is struggling to get by and has lost faith in love.  Popstar Harry Styles wants to show Louis that he's worth loving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name if You're Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and i didn't edit so please excuse any mistakes.

Louis William Tomlinson had a hard life. He was the kid that half the school bullied and the other half ignored. Throughout high school he ate lunch in the bathroom or the room of an understanding teacher to escape his tormentors. His life at home wasn’t so bad…until the day he came out. His mother had called him an abomination and his father promptly kicked him out.  
At the time he simply moved in with his boyfriend who was older, but most importantly sweet and understanding. But it was only a matter of time before his true colors came out. After Louis’ fourth hospitalization, he ran. He had no money to survive, and no one to go to for help; but it was better than being a human punching bag.  
Now he’s a bar tender at a local club struggling to make rent for his shitty one room flat. His only friend is his boss, Zayn. It took almost three years of working for him before Louis actually spoke to him other than when it was absolutely necessary. For the most part Louis still keeps to himself and declines any blind dates Zayn sets him up with. No one’s ever loved him before and he doesn’t think that’s ever going to change; especially when he has a dead end job, no education and, in his eyes, no potential.  
Other than Zayn he hasn’t had a friend in a while and he’s all but forgotten how to be social, so he sticks to his books and poetry. He tries to stay away from anything to do with love because every time he thought someone loved him they only hurt him. He was envious of the love he would read about. He wanted it but he knew he would never experience it. He remembers reading once that “For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it. “And even though he wants someone to see beauty in him and to love him, he thinks far too lowly of himself to think it’s possible.


End file.
